


Straight out of fantasy

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Clint’s never been with a man before, just Thor’s manhood is so fucking huge, but he doesn’t want to hurt Clint that much. Thor knows when mortals have sex with him, they get an ability to come unlimited amount of times, and he’s gonna use this advantage. So he carefully prepares Clint with his fingers, stretching him properly and making him come again and again. Only when Clint turns into incoherent shivering mess Thor gets down to main event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight out of fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt,
> 
> There’s never enough of Thunderhawk! Not that Clint’s never been with a man before, just Thor’s manhood is so fucking huge, but he doesn’t want to hurt Clint that much. Thor knows when mortals have sex with him, they get an ability to come unlimited amount of times, and he’s gonna use this advantage. So he carefully prepares Clint with his fingers, stretching him properly and making him come again and again. Only when Clint turns into incoherent shivering mess Thor gets down to main event.

“Wait, no _way_. So you can make whoever you’re having sex with orgasm however many times you want?” Tony’s jaw dropped to the floor. “What are you, like an aphrosidiac?”

 

Thor looked troubled. “I was not aware this was an unusual thing. Asgardian mating rituals last for days, so naturally both parties can reach orgasm multiple times. When I had a relationship with Lady Jane, she also reached her own peak multiple times, so I thought it was normal.”

 

“ _Days_?” Tony repeated, his jaw still dropped. “Fuck, Barton.” He said, “Aren’t you lucky.”

 

\--

 

“So?” Natasha said, once she and Clint were alone.

 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “So…?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb, Clint. How’s the sex?”

Clint punched her shoulder. “I wouldn’t know because I haven’t had any yet.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed at his response, and he held up his hands. “I mean, okay, it’s me. I know I’m usually a sex fiend, but one day we were sort of just fooling around and he got hard and – well, fuck.” Clint flopped down on his bed. “He’s huge. Couldn’t even fit him in my mouth, I dunno how that’s gonna fit down there.”

 

Natasha didn’t look impressed. “You’ve gotten fisted before.”

 

Good old Natasha, Clint thought. She didn’t know the meaning of ‘too much information’, and he enjoyed sharing their sex life details. In literal details. But he was still regretting telling her about the fisting incident where he was bedridden for three days. It had the unfortunate consequence of her asking if she could try it on him, though the demand had stopped since he started to date Thor.

 

“Yeah, except he’s bigger than that. Like the size of my entire arm, okay?” When Natasha merely cocked her eyebrows at him, he sighed. “I promise I’m not making it up. I mean look at him. You don’t think he’d be proportional?” He could see that she was taking it into serious consideration.

 

Except now that she was taking it seriously, her answer was, “Okay, so we go shopping for big dildos. Problem solved.”

 

\--

 

Maybe it was the way Tony kept asking about the potentially infinite orgasms. Or maybe it was the way Natasha kept asking if he was preparing himself yet.

 

But the next time he and Thor were sort of just snuggling up in bed and then the snuggles turned into more sexual touches, Clint shoved his hand down Thor’s pants. Thor chuckled and held him closer as Clint fumbled with it.

 

He’d never _fumbled_ with cock before, sort of prided himself on it, but Thor was so fucking huge it was hard not to. He managed to pull Thor’s pants down and coax it to life – it didn’t take much, and Thor was gently rubbing his cheek, urging him on. “Are we doing this?” Clint laughed shakily.

 

“Only if you wish to.” Thor replied honestly, and Clint laughed again. He couldn’t even get his hand around the entire thing, god damn it. He cupped the base with both hands and licked a wet swipe across the head, drawing a throaty moan from the thunder god.

 

Clint fit as much of his mouth onto it as possible – he managed to swallow the head, but anymore and he was literally going to choke. So he sucked earnestly on the head, feeling Thor’s large hand grip his short hair as he used his hands to pump the rest of the shaft. Thor let out a growl and shoved his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into Clint’s throat.

 

Clint almost choked for a second, but he managed to force his throat to relax and his mouth to slacken to accommodate to the larger girth. But as soon as he was able to, a bitter, hot liquid hit the back of his throat. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, because Clint was used to swallowing. No problem.

 

Except he wasn’t nowhere near prepared for the volume. He ended up choking and spluttering on it, and Thor pulled his head off his cock and shot his load all over his face. When he was done, there was actually semen dripping down his chin, his cheeks, his nose.

 

“This is like fucking Japanese hentai.” Clint groaned, swiping a finger across his cheek. “Only in comics is there ever a bucket load of cum like this.”

 

Thor took his chin. “This is not much, actually.” Thor said, watching as Clint rubbed out the semen from his cheeks and chin. “Is this abnormal in Midgard?”

 

“This isn’t _much_?” Clint stared as he wiped his hands on the sheets and then crumbled the soaked sheets away. “You pretty much poured a bucket of semen in my face and down my throat. This isn’t _much_?”

 

Thor looked amused. “I suppose,” he said, “that I’ll have to see how much Midgardians do.” Before Clint could say anything, Thor had flipped him on his back and grabbed Clint’s already hard cock. It looked pitifully small in Thor’s gigantic hands, and that was _seriously_ sad because it wasn’t even like Clint was tiny. Just like Thor was fucking huge.

 

Thor’s hands were surprisingly gentle as they fondled his balls and tugged slightly, taking his cock in his mouth. Clint groaned, and Thor didn’t bother holding him down as Clint’s hips bucked. It didn’t take Clint too long to come, with Thor fondling his balls, sucking at his dick and pressing his fingers onto but not into his ass.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Clint asked when he could see again.

 

Thor smiled. “Yes, but you are not ready yet.” And then Thor flipped him onto his stomach – Clint hadn’t decided on whether it was hot or insulting that Thor could just toss him around yet – and pushed his knees forward, causing Clint to tilt his hips upward.

 

Then there were strong hands prying his ass apart and a hot, wet muscle probing around it. Clint could feel the rough scrape of Thor’s mustache against his sensitive skin, and he gasped as Thor’s tongue pushed past the pucker inside him.

 

The tongue poked inside almost too easily, pushing in and out as his body opened up pliantly. Clint whimpered, his toes curling into the sheets as Thor swiped the ring and plunged his tongue inside, working him open easily. Figures, Clint thought desperately, that even _that_ muscle is strong.

 

“Have you never done this before?” Thor wondered, licking a swipe from his perineum up to the base of his spine. “Lady Natasha assured me that you’ve done everything, so nothing should be foreign.”

 

Clint sighed. “Should I be concerned you’re talking to Nat about having sex with me?”

 

Thor only chuckled and returned to his work, causing Clint to whimper and writhe on the bed. He realized he’d never actually gotten properly rimmed before – he was actually being fucked by Thor’s tongue. So hard that his knees were starting to go weak and he was pretty much held up only by Thor’s hands.

 

He came with a sharp cry when Thor stabbed viciously inside him and gave his balls a short yank. Thor looked smug when he flipped Clint back over. “You gotta stop doing that.” Clint moaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. “You can’t just flip me back and forth.”

 

Thor chuckled. “But you enjoy it.” He pointed out. “Here.” He slid a finger to Clint’s lips, and Clint took it into his lips. “Suck.”

 

“Natatha didnth gib you loob?” Clint spoke around the finger in his lips. Thor only grinned at him and shrugged. Clint took the finger in his lips and wrapped his tongue around it, sucking and slicking it with saliva. It felt like he was sucking on a small cock, and his entire body shook at the thought.

 

Thor slid the finger back out. “I would like you draped over my knees.” He said, sitting up. Clint stared, and Thor patted his knees. “Come on.”

 

“You’ve been watching too much porn with Tony.” Clint groaned, but did was asked and draped himself over on Thor’s lap. His cock pushed against Thor’s thigh, and Thor circled against the pucker twice before pushing his finger inside. Clint let out a soft moan. It burned slightly – spit had a tendency to dry too quickly – but he pushed back against it, eager to get it deeper inside him.

 

Thor started to fingerfuck him in earnest, stroking broadly over Clint’s prostate once he found it and pounding deeply in and out. “Come again for me, Clint.”

 

Clint’s answer was an incoherent gasp as Thor jabbed mercilessly at his prostate. But he’d gone through two orgasms already and he bucked his hips helplessly, trying to get more contact on both front and back ends.

 

He wasn’t expecting a hard slap across his ass. The jolt of pleasure and pain shot up his body and took him so much by surprise that it shoved him across his peak, making him come with a mewl and a shudder. He took a second to realize Thor was wiping it from his thigh onto his middle finger, and then another second later two fingers were pushing firmly inside him. “Thor.” He gasped, trembling from exertion. “You can’t – you can’t be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

 

Thor smiled mischievously. “And what is it that I am thinking?”

 

“You’re trying to make me come with each finger?”

Thor chuckled and responded instead with another slap to Clint’s ass and a vicious jab to his prostate with two fingers. Clint gasped and shuddered, and Thor punctuated each jab inside with a hard slap, causing Clint to buck even harder into the intruding fingers. Thor spread his fingers widely apart and Clint choked out a cry. “S’big.” He managed to gasp as he came, and Thor used it again to slather onto his ring finger and to jab it inside.

 

Three of Thor’s fingers, Clint found out, was bigger than much other cocks he’d taken. His ass was so sensitive that it hurt, and being stretched past what he’d ever been before caused an almost instant reaction even though he’d already come three times.

 

Thor kept his three fingers inside even as Clint shuddered against his thighs, gasping almost pitifully. “Your body clenches around me when you orgasm.” Thor whispered, almost lazily shoving his hands in and out and kneading Clint’s ass. “I wonder how you feel against my cock when I am buried deep within you.”

 

And if _that_ didn’t play Clint just perfectly, Clint didn’t know what would. Thor spread his three fingers wide as he pulled out and then jabbed them straight into his prostate as they were shoved back in, punctuated with a series of sharp slaps across Clint’s ass.

 

Clint came with another mewl, body trembling out of exertion as he spurted for the fifth time across Thor’s thighs. Thor only chuckled as he pulled his finger out. Clint half expected four fingers shoved up his ass, but what came instead was something completely different. Thor gently rolled him off his thighs, used the soiled sheets on the floor to wipe his hands and thigh and said, “Face the headboard. Kneel and grab onto the headboard.”

 

Clint didn’t know what Thor had in plan, but he obeyed quietly. He felt Thor slip back into bed, and then something cool was prodding at his ass. Thor’s strong hand started to guide him down whatever it was, and he blanched when he saw. “You’re making me sit on the handle of the _Mjolnir_?”

 

Thor chuckled. “Yes.”

 

This has to be blasphemy, Clint thought, feeling the handle of the Mjolnir push unrelentingly into him, the leather handle at the bottom drag along his insides. The metal was cold and hard, forcing Clint to adjust around it. Thor pushed him lower and lower, holding him firmly so he wouldn’t drop down because of his shaky legs and hurt himself.

 

He finally felt the cool metal of the hammer as he sat, wincing. He felt like he was being stabbed to the guts. Thor kissed him lightly and then moved behind him. “Brace yourself,” was the only warning he got before a jolt of electricity passed through him, causing Clint to cry out.

 

It was a flash of pain followed by a wave of pleasure, and Clint barely had time to collect yourself before another bout hit him, then another, and another, more and more frequent until Clint was sobbing and shaking as another orgasm was yanked out of him. “This isn’t sanitary.” Clint managed to gasp out as Thor pulled him halfway up the handle. “I’m pretty sure your dad didn’t mean for you to use this thing this way.”

 

“I am to use it as I see fit.” Thor chuckled, sliding him back downward, and then repeating the motions so he was fucking Clint on the handle of the Mjolnir.

 

“Please tell me you’ll wash – fuck!” There was electricity pulsing through him again, except this time it came at erratic intervals while Thor was pushing him up and down. Thor only chuckled as Clint collapsed into his next peak, falling into a boneless heap when Thor pulled the Mjolnir out of him, wiped it down carelessly and examined Clint.

 

Clint was barely conscious, eyes half hooded as he shivered on the soiled sheets. Thor gently pushed Clint onto his back and kissed his forehead before lining his cock up with the slack, twitching pucker down below.

 

Clint gave a soft mewl at the pressure, but Thor pushed on gently before the head of his cock popped back the initial resistance. Clint cried out but his body no longer had the energy to tense up, and Thor hummed in satisfaction at the tight heat. Thor pushed forward, growling deeply at the feel of tight muscles quivering violently around him.

 

On the other end, Clint felt like he was being punched in the guts, but in a good way. If there was a good way of being punched in the guts. He had no energy to fight the intrusion – not that he wanted to, and Thor’s cock was pulsing thickly inside him, stretching him far wider than he’d ever been. Fuck fisting and dildos and whatever, because _fuck_. He was sure he was going to tear, but Thor was pushing in steady but slowly, kneading his sides and pressing kisses into his lips. He couldn’t even manage a coherent word.

 

It was an eternity after that he felt Thor’s balls rub against his ass. “I am fully inside you, Clint.” Thor announced, and his voice was guttural, heavy with arousal. “You are so tight, so good. I wish to show you something.”

 

Huh. Clint protested for three seconds as Thor lifted him up and turned him around easily. The swivel of the cock inside him made his cock twitch and shoot out yet another load. He didn’t even know _what_ number orgasm that was. Thor walked, his cock punching in and out of Clint’s insides. “Open your eyes.” Thor said, even though Clint didn’t even know he’d closed them. “Look.”

 

Clint did, and what he saw made blood rush again straight to his cock. Thor was holding him splayed wide open easily, an arm hooked under each knee. Thor’s gigantic cock was shoved inside him, and his hole was stretched beyond its limit, leaking blood slightly. It was a swollen red, ever wrinkle smoothed out around the huge intruder, and _fuck_ Clint was not going to be getting out of bed for days.

 

Thor sat in front of the mirror and started to move Clint up and down, and Clint was mesmerized. “I’m a fucking slut.” He said. Or tried to, but it came out as incoherent babbling instead punctuated with screams every time Thor slammed inside onto his prostate.

 

But Thor understood anyway. “My slut.” He grunted, and wasn’t it a pleasant surprise that the heir of the throne of Asgard was a dirty talker in bed.

 

Thor came with an animalistic cry, slamming Clint completely down onto his cock. Clint cried when he felt the load hit his insides. It was a scalding shot by shot into his ass, and after a while Clint realized it _wasn’t stopping_. Thor was holding him down tightly as he came, growling deep in his throat.

 

Clint would have counted the seconds in his head, except Thor suddenly pulled completely out and then crashed back in, still shooting his load into Clint, and Clint was gone over again, shooting his own over the mirror.

 

When he came to, he was back on the bed and – yes. Leaking in torrents. “This doesn’t happen in real life.” He managed to croak, feeling another pulse of semen push out of him. Thor only chuckled and pushed inside again, ripping out another tired cry from Clint’s throat. Thor’s invasion made the bucketload of semen inside squelch out more, which was, to be honest, kind of fucking hot.

 

Clint found himself mewling and crying in pleasure, but suddenly Thor took his hand. “Look at your stomach.”

 

Clint forced his eyes open – and saw a thick bulge, moving up and down. “Fuck.” He said, staring at the protrusion Thor was making with _his cock_ against his stomach. “That only happens in hentai, fuck it. You’re like what Japanese people dream of having sex with. Next thing I know you’re gonna tell me you can grow tentacle penises to fuck me in every hole.”

 

Thor stopped thrusting. “No, I cannot. Should I be able to?”

 

Clint managed a laugh. “No. Fuck, no, I was joking.” He was on the verge of falling unconscious, the heavy feeling of Thor’s penetration the only thing keeping him from teetering over. “Are we actually going to fuck for days?”

 

Thor chuckled. “Lady Jane and I managed for three, while she fed herself and washed herself in intervals. Would you like to try at that record?”

 

“Jane Foster’s like 10 years younger than I am.” Clint replied, reaching down to feel the HeHe He

bulge moving inside of him. “But fuck that, we can fuck for however you want. I might not be… awake for all of it, though.”


End file.
